Homecoming reunion
by King Papa Boston
Summary: Story takes place 10 years after the homecoming episode where Kim saw Ron and Bonnie Kissing and leaves Ron. Ron comes home 10 years later for high school reunion to reunite with Kim what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_" I forgive you for lying, I forgive you for kissing her, I also forgive you for the letter which I read and I read how she felt about you, but that you needed to see her to test how much you felt about me I don't forgive you for that Ron," Kim told Ron while laying on him_

_ "No, you told me to see her Kim you told me to see how I felt," Ron screamed as Kim walked up and hugged him._

_ Letting go of Ron say "and you listened," as she walks away. Just as Felix goes down the stairs to the restaurants basement, he asks Kim what's the hurry. Kim ran up the stairs and out the door. Felix goes to Ron and tells him," it's going to be ok," Ron just looked at him responding "No… No it won't,"_

That was the last time he ever saw Kim, she had gone off to college somewhere he didn't know. He had made the worst mistake of his life to ever go out with that girl to kiss her. She was no Kim and to make the matters worse she still haunts him. Bonnie Rockweller she was the reason all this happened.

Ron was on his way to Middleton for his schools 10 year reunion; he couldn't believe it had been 10 years since he was back there. He was going' to his parent's place where he was staying the night; his parents greeted him at the door.

"Ronald welcome home we have missed you so much," Mrs. Stoppable said kissing his cheek

"Wow son you look great working hard at the school in Japan," Mr. Stoppable said

"Yeah dad I have been working hard how is Hana,"

"She is great she should be getting home from school very soon,"

Ron went to his old room and unpacked his clothes looking back at the pictures on his desk. He smiled as he looked back at his life, until he saw a box that said _bad memories. _He went to open the box and there in the box were all of the pictures of him and Kim and the ring he was going to give her. While looking at the pictures he thought about Kim, he couldn't believe they ended their friendship. Ron couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the house to his car and went for a drive. He drove for what seemed like for hours until he came to an old familiar place, Kim's house. Ron decided he would see if Kim was there. Walking up to the house was a sad because all he could think about was that day she caught him kissing Bonnie at homecoming. He knocked on the door and the door opened there standing in the door way was Kim. Ron couldn't believe what he saw, Kim was hotter then he remembered her.

"Ron what… what you doing here," Kim asked

"Hey Kim how are you?"

"I'm good Ron, how long has it been since we last saw each other"

"10 years Kim and it's been 10 years to long away from you. Kim I have missed you I want to tell you I'm sorry for what happened, I know it doesn't make up for what I did by saying sorry but I just needed to tell you,"

"Ron I wanted to say I'm sorry I found out that it was Bonnie's fault and I forgive you for testing your love for me by going out with her, but you left Middleton before I could tell you. Where have you been?"

"I have been in Japan in the ninja school training; I never stopped thinking about you not once,"

"Well you look good Ron I mean really good,"

Kim let Ron inside the house and they talk some more, until Kim's parents came home and saw Ron there. They were happy to see him because ever since he left Kim has been emotionally down. They knew that Ron being back was a sign of God telling them that things were going to get better for Kim. Ron couldn't believe that Kim accepted him back so easily; he was mad at himself for leaving if he never left him and Kim would be back together by now. Kim and Ron after dinner decided to go for a walk in the park. It had been a while since they were together alone, Kim grabs Ron's arm and starts resting her head on his chest while they walked. Ron felt like the old days but it also felt weird because they weren't together. They saw a bench and went to go sit; before Ron could do anything Kim kissed him with so much passion. Ron kissed back with equal amount of passion, they both melted into each other it was 10 long years since they lasted kissed.

"Kim, wow what was that for,"

"Ronnie I missed you for so long and now that your back I don't want to lose you again, I forgive you 100 percent about the Bonnie kiss. Ron what I want to ask you may sound weird but I was hoping you will marry me," There was no answer from Ron he was shocked that she had asked him to marry her. "Ron… Hello Ron"

"Did I just ask you to marry me?"

"No I asked you silly so what do you say,"

"Kim before we broke up I was going to propose to you so my answer is yes Kim I will be your husband,"

They embraced and kissed again with another passionate kiss. It was getting late and they both decided that they head home. Ron took Kim home and walked her to the door; all they did was look into each other's eyes. Then she motioned with her eyes for him to come into the house. He hasn't been over for a sleep over in a longtime, she took his hand and they walked up to her room. Kim walks over to her dresser and starts to undress and Ron covered his eyes like he always did. Kim saw is eyes cover and she uncovered then telling him it was ok she wants him to look. He opened his eyes to see her lushes and beautifully naked body Kim was happy to reaction and she walked up and kissed him. She started to take his clothes off and she runs her hands down his six-pack. _"Wow Ron is built the training really paid off," _Kim thought as she continued to feel up his body. Ron was doing the same he was rubbing her breasts, all he could think of how wonderful they felt.

"Oh Ron don't stop that turns me on,"

"Kim should we be doing this your parents are right downstairs in their room,"

"Don't worry my room is sound proof so they won't hear me moan,"

"Ok then let's do this,"

Ron takes Kim and throws her on the bed and starts kissing and sucking her neck and Kim was in a world of ecstasy. He kissed her down her whole body and worked his way back up and started to kiss her as he goes inside her. Ron and Kim both start to moan and they both climaxed at the same time. Well let's just say they're not virgins anymore, Kim couldn't believe that she waited this long to finally have sex with Ron, but she wouldn't do it with anyone else but him. They kissed each other once again and fell asleep in each other's arms. Ron woke up and went downstairs to cook breakfast; the smell of bacon filled the air which woke Kim up. Kim ran down to see that there was a plate with food on it that was for her. She hasn't had a meal cooked by Ron longtime that she ate the breakfast in like a second. Ron was happy to see her still like his cooking after all these years.

"So Kim what are we going to do about this reunion tonight no one has seen me or you in 10 years, they know we broke up what do we tell people," Ron asked

"Were going to walk in there like we did back at junior prom and I don't care what people think you're my fiancé now and all I want to do is be with you," Kim said

Kim's parents woke up to see Ron was there at the house in their kitchen cooking. They didn't ask him why he was there all they sat down and ate their breakfast which Ron had made them. It was Kim who broke the silence.

"Mom and Dad I want to let you know me and Ron are together again," Kim told her parents

"Kimmy Cub that's great I'm happy you're back together," Mr. Possible

"Kim and Ron I'm so glad you to worked things out after all these years and are together," Mrs. Possible told them both

"Well actually were more than just together were getting married," Ron said

"You are getting married you two just got back together why you getting married,"

"Well Mom and Dad were 28 years old now and after we worked our differences out and I mean really worked them out (winking at Ron) we decided to get married. I mean come on Ron and I are the best of friends and we have know each other for so long why wait,"

"You know your right Kimmy Cub we give you our blessing and Ronald I hope you take good care of my daughter or I will send you on a one way trip to a black hole,"

"You don't need to worry Dr. P I will love and take care of Kim with all my heart,"

They all discussed plans for a wedding soon to come, when it was time to go to the class reunion. Kim was dressed in a blue dress similar to the one she wore when they went to the junior prom, where as Ron wore his blue suit. They got into Ron's car and drove off to Middleton High School. They stood at the doors to the gym and looked at each other looking deep into both of their eyes.

"Ready Ron,"

"Ready Kim,"

They kissed and walked inside hand in hand, to a room with all their old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

As the doors to the gym open everyone inside turns to see who it was, there was Kim and Ron holding hands. Shock was on all the faces of everyone there, it was silent. Eventually someone walked up to them and it was Monique.

"Hey guys… um why are you holding hands I thought you guys broke up," Monique said

"We were, until last night right Ron," Kim asked Ron

"Yeah and it was wonderful night," Ron said

"Well I'm glad your together you guys were not good apart,"

"Well we won't be apart never again,"

They talk some more until others like Tara, Zita, and even Mr. Barkin wanted to know what happened between them. They explained the story and people were just happy to know that there together again, well not everyone. Out of the shadows came a girl it was Bonnie Rockweller. She couldn't believe that they're together again, she was angry because she too has feeling for Ron. Ron walks out of the gym to the bathroom. "Oh Ron," he hears and he turns around. There standing in front of him was the person who ruined his life Bonnie.

"What do you want," Ron said

"Oh Ronnie you know you're not mad at me because I know you liked that kiss and when you went out with me I know you have feelings for me," Bonnie said walking towards him.

"Bonnie I never had feeling for you nor will I ever so please leave me alone,"

"We know you don't want me to leave you alone," as she feels his muscles

"Bonnie get off me I think you have been sipping the skank juice a little too much. I know your planning on using your ASSets (pun intended) to get me to cheat,"

"Oh you're so funny trying to use sexual jokes on me Ronnie. Come were friends once for a couple of days… most wonderful days of my life,"

"Friends because of you I went from having a girlfriend to a whore. Whatever happened to Junior I mean you guys were great for each other because you're both complete disingenuous, egomaniacal self centered, and you'll use anyone to get whatever you want, YOUR BOTH SCANDLISH BITCHES," Bonnie breaks down crying and Ron tries to get her up, but she jumps all over him trying to kiss him but he got away

"For your information I'm disease free I like to keep it that way," Ron says while walking back to the gym

Bonnie just stood there crying and hoping Ron would come back and help her but he didn't. Ron walks up to Kim and tells her what had happened. She thanked Ron for telling the truth and she went to go look for Bonnie. She goes to the bathroom and sees her looking in the mirror, she walks up to her and slaps her.

"You Bitch leave my Ronnie alone he is my fiancé you're married to Junior why do you want Ron,"

"Ron should have been mine, when he was the star running back I wanted him. I have dated all the football player even had a little fun with them catch my drift K. So when Ron was left I tried my hardest to ruin your relationship and I did for 10 long years. Tell me Kim how was 10 long years of being alone and ashamed to come out of your house then you quit saving the world that was the cherry to my whole plan. My plan was to ruin you Kim Possible; you were the popular girl in the school you were known all over the world so I finally couldn't take it no more. So I kissed Ron and charmed him to me and I saw it destroyed you inside. So again how do you feel now Kim," Bonnie said

"Bonnie your psycho I don't think your human, you're a total bitch. Yes it was hell being alone but I got the most important thing in my life is back and that's all that matters,"

"What would you say if I joined the villain side, Yes Kim I think you need to go back to saving the world because Junior, Senior Senior, and I have a plan and it will take you down and I will have Ron as my slave,"

"Bonnie I will stop you," Kim tried to hit bonnie again but she was knocked out by Junior they walk away laughing leaving Kim in a bathroom stall.

Ron was getting worried because it was over half an hour since Kim went to find Bonnie. He went to go look for her. Then he heard laughing, he saw Bonnie and Junior leaving the bathroom and walking away. He ran into the bathroom to find Kim lying on the floor. He picked Kim up and shook her to wake up. She awake to see Ron was in front of her.

"Kim what happened," Ron asked

"It was Bonnie and Junior they're working for the villains, Junior knocked me out. Ron we need to go back into the saving the world business,"

"Well Kim you know I'm always right behind so whatever you do I will follow,"

They embraced for a kiss and they left the reunion to drive back to Kim's house. She started looking for her old Kimmunicator she needed to contact an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello… Kim is that you it's been so long what's the matter," Wade asked

"It's Bonnie has joined Junior to become a villain and I was hoping we can get the team back together," Kim asked

"That's great Kim but don't you remember Ron is gone I can't trace him,"

"Well Wade you don't need to worry about that he found me,"

"Hey Wade long time buddy," Ron said

"Ron where have you been,"

"The secret ninja school,"

"Well I'm glad your back, Ok Kim let's do this,"

Kim felt happy to be back doing the thing she loved the most, saving the world. Wade gave them coordinates to Juniors new lair outside of Italy. Kim ran back home to get her battle suit on and she walked over to her dresser and pulled out Ron's clothes.

"I kept them for you hoping you would come back someday," Kim said

"Kim you kept my gear all this time,"

"Yes I wanted to believe you would come back to me and you did. But now we must go save the world,"

Kim and Ron go to the car that now was upgraded to be indestructible. They set the coordinates into the GPS and the car auto piloted to the island. The drive was long but they were pretty entertained until they got to the destination. They give each other looks of confidence that they were ready. They get out of the car and start stealthily walking alone the outside walls. Kim and Ron pulled their grapple guns out and flew over the wall and of course Ron lost his pants in the process. Kim just looked at him with a smile thinking _"Same old Ron" _but she took her mind off his boxers for a minute and concentrated on the mission. As they broke into the mansion trying to find Bonnie and Junior, but all they heard was moaning and screaming from one of the rooms. They looked inside to see that Junior was plowing Bonnie. Kim looked at Ron and all she could do was look shocked, they didn't know if they should run in there and stop them or to wait. Kim finally couldn't bear to watch and she ran in and tried to pull Junior off Bonnie but she grabbed nothing it was a hologram. Then out of nowhere a net dropped on Kim and Ron capturing them. Bonnie and Junior came into the room laughing.

"We knew you would fall for that, so we used that as bait to trap you and it worked perfect," Bonnie said

"Your sick you taped yourselves having sex, what are you sex freaks," Ron yelled

"Shut up Ron Stoppable you're still just the goofy sidekick," Junior told him

"Actually he is not just a goofy sidekick he is more than that, and I must agree with Ron who tapes themselves having sex," Kim said

"Well all you need to know is that we expected you and your right on schedule me and Junior were about to take our dooms day device and take over the world,"

"Well I'm not going to let that happen,"

"I don't see you stopping Bonnie and I anytime soon because if you break out of this net we have lasers that will shoot you down,"

"Junior trust me I can do anything and I can stop you,"

"We will see, goodbye Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable,"

Junior and Bonnie walked out of the room and laughing as they did. Kim and Ron tried to free themselves but couldn't. Ron only wished at that moment was if Rufus was alive he would get them out of this net. Kim saw he was upset and went to hug him, and then she remembered that her lip stick was had a laser. She pointed the lip stick at the ropes and they were free, the lasers that Junior talked about started firing. Kim took her mirror out and hit the laser which blew up all the other lasers. They ran out of the house to see that Junior and Bonnie flew away in the helicopter to who knows where. She called Wade to track them; he told them it may take some time so that they should go home and rest.


	4. Chapter 4

They waited for their transportation to arrive, which was on track to show up in 30 minutes so they had a little bit of time to talk, or at least that's what we thought they be doing. Well it ended up being a wonderful make out session when they finally saw their transport so up they boarded the plane and they were off to Middleton for further info on Bonnie and Junior.

"Hey Ronnie I still wet from that make out session you want to join the Mile High Club?" Kim asked her future husband.

"It's like you read my mind Ms. Stoppable," Ron responded.

"Stoppable… Kim Stoppable I like it I can't wait to become your wife and have kids someday,"

"Someday why not now,"

That's all Kim needed to hear to get her going, she was all over Ron. She straddled him while pinning him to the floor like a wrestling match. She threw off her shirt and her pants, Ron did the same. Ron looked at his future bride. All he could think was how beautiful she was and how their bodies intertwine with each other. Ron starts to unhook her bra and slips it off her body to free her lushes' breast. His hands traveled down to her extravagant ass, so round… so firm… so perfect. Then she slips her panties off and takes hold of his "little Ronnie" and puts it inside her. From there she started to move up and down with such grace it was watching a symphony orchestra performing with perfect harmony. Their moans became louder but not too loud to have the pilot hear them.

"Ron I can't hold it back anymore please cum with me," Kim said

"Ahhhh KP I'm about to cum," Ron yelled.

They both fell into a world of ecstasy to where the high was to powerful for their bodies to withstand. Not realizing that they both just made themselves parents. Ever since Ron left Kim went off the pill.

"Well I guess I can cross off Mile High Club off my list before I die," Ron joked

"Ron you're too cute and too funny that's why I love you,"

Both Kim and Ron stood in that same position the whole plane ride back until it was time to land they got fix up. Well as the plane landed they were greeted by Kim's parents. They came to pick them up because it was time to discuss wedding plans.

~Hey sorry it's been a while and this was a short chapter but I promise the following chapters will be longer again.


End file.
